User blog:Bill24601/Star Wars Saga Poll!!!!
Like Boogie "Susan" Mango's Indiana Jones poll blog This one is about Star Wars Included: *Star Wars Original Trilogy * Star Wars Prequel Trilogy Star Wars The Original Trilogy (Best Movie) A New Hope The Empire Strikes Back Return of the Jedi (Best Opening: Original Trilogy) A New Hope The Empire Strikes Back Return of the Jedi (Favorite Main Character: A New Hope) Luke Skywalker Han Solo Leia Organa/Skywalker/Solo Chewbacca Ben Kenobi C-3PO R2-D2 Darth Vader (Favorite Minor Character:A New Hope) Grand Moff Williuf Tarkin Owen Lars Beru Lars Greedo Biggs Darklighter Captain Antilies (Best Scene: A New Hope) Binary Sunset Mos Eisely Cantina Death Star Rescue/escape Ben vs Vader Battle of Yavin Throne Room (Favorite Action Scene: A New Hope) Tantive IV Boarding Death Star Rescue/Escape Ben vs Vader Battle of Yavin (Favorite Vehicle) Tantive IV Millennium Falcon X-Wing Y-Wing Death Star (Favorite Planet) Tatooine Alderaan (Favorite Character: Empire Strikes Back) Yoda Lando Carlision Boba Fett (Favorite Scene: Empire Strikes Back) Battle of Hoth Asteroid Chase/Space Slug Yoda Training Cloud City Duel/escape Ending (Favorite Action Scene) Battle of Hoth Asteroid Chase Cloud City Duel/Escape (Favorite Vehicle) Millennium Faclon (Yea i put it second because it had more a of a role here) Slave I AT-AT Star Destroyer Executor: Super Star Destroyer (Favorite Planet) Hoth Dagobah Bespin (Favorite Character: Return of the Jedi) Jabba The Hutt Admiral Ackbar Emperor Palpatine Wicket Warrick (Best Scene Part 1: Return of the Jedi) Jabba's Palace Sarlaac Pit Rendevous/Plan of Attack Yoda Dies Speeder Chase Ewok Feast (Best Scene Part 2: Return of the Jedi) Luke Tells Leia Emperor's Throne Room Battle of Endor Luke vs Vader Emperor's Defeat Death Star II Destroyed Cremation/Celebration (Best Action Sequence) Rancor Pit Sarlaac Pit Speeder Chase Battle of Endor Luke vs Vader Death Star II Destroyed (Favorite Vehicle) Death Star II B-Wing A-Wing AT-ST (Favorite Planet) Tatooine Endor (Best Death Star) Death Star Death Star II Star Wars The Prequel Trilogy (Best Movie) The Phantom Menace Attack Of The Clones Revenge of the Sith (Best Opening: Prequel Trilogy) The Phantom Menace Attack of The Clones Revenge Of The Sith (Favorite Character: Phantom Menace) Qui-Gon Jinn Obi-Wan kenobi Anakin Skywalker Padme Amidala Darth Maul (Favorite Minor Character) Jar Jar Binks Sebulba Nute Gunray (Best Scene) Negotiations Planet Core Escape Naboo Podrace Corusant Battle of Naboo Sith Duel (Best Action Scene) Negotiations Naboo Escape Podrace Battle of Naboo Sith Duel (Best Cameo from the Originals) Greedo Darth Sidious Yoda (Favorite Vehicle) Naboo Starfighter Sith Infiltrator MTT AAT Royal Starship (Favorite Planet) Naboo Tatooine Corusant (Favorite Character: Attack of Clones) Anakin Skywalker Obi-Wan Kenobi Padme Amidala Count Dooku (Favorite Minor Character) Mace Windu Jango Fett Yoda (Best Cameo from Originals) Darth Sidious Boba Fett Owen Lars (Favorite Scene Part 1) Reunited Corusant Chase Padme and Anakin Fall In Love (ALl scenes combined) Kamino Clone Army Jango Escapes/Asteroid Field Fight (Favorite Scene Part 2) Return to Lars Farm/Sandpeople Droid Factory Arena Beasts Jedi Fight Battle of Geonosis Dooku Duel Ending (Favorite Action Scene Part 1) Corusant Chase Jango Escapes/Asteroid Field Fight Droid Factory Arena Beasts (Favorite Action Scene Part 2) Jedi Fight Battle of Geonosis Dooku Duel (Best Fight) Jango vs Obi-Wan Anakain/ObiWan vs Dooku Yoda Vs Dooku (Favorite Planet) Corusant Geonosis Kamino (Favorite Character: Revenge of the Sith) Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Obi Wan Kenobi Padme Amidala Yoda Darth Sidious (Best Minor Character) Mace Windu Kit Fisto Count Dooku Bail Organa General Grievous (Best Cameo from Originals) Darth Vader Chewbacca Captain Antilies Owen and Beru Lars Death Star Grand Moff Tarkin (Best Scene Part 1) Battle over Corusant Dooku Duel/Escape Kashyyk Battle Utapau Fight Sidious Revealed (Best Scene Part 2) Jedi Purge/Order 66 The First Galactic Empire Mustafar Duel Duel in Senate Immolation Scene Birth of Luke/Leia Ending/A New Hope (Best Action Scene Part 1) Battle over Corusant Dooku Duel/Escape Utapau Fight Sidious vs Windu (Best Action Scene Part 2) Order 66 Battle of Heroes Sidious vs Yoda (Best Fight) Dooku vs Anakin/Obi-Wan Grivous vs Obi-Wan Sidious vs Windu Anakin vs Obi-Wan Sidious vs Yoda Random (Best Villain) Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine Darth Vader Count Dooku General Grievous (Favorite Sith) Darth Sidious Darth Vader Darth Maul Darth Tyrannus(Dooku) (Most annoying Character) Jar Jar Binks Ewoks (Best Actor: Original Trilogy) Mark Hamil Harrison Ford Carrie Fisher Alec Guniness James Earl Jones (Best Actor/Actress: Prequel Trilogy) Hayden Christian Ewan Mcgreggor Natalie Portman (Best Actor That Is Awesome) Ian McDiarmid Frank Oz Samuel "Goddamn" Jackson Star Wars The Clone Wars (Favorite NEW Clone Wars main/reccuring Character) Ahsoka Tano Clone Commander Rex Quinlan Voss Satine Kryze (Favorite NEW Clone Wars Villains) Asajj Ventress Savage Opress Pre Vizla Cad Bane (Favorite Character from Originals) Anakin SKywalker Obi Wan Kenobi Padme Amidala Yoda (Favorite Villain) Count Dooku Asajj Ventress General Grievous Pre Vizla Darth Maul (Best Cameo from Live action movies) Qui-Gon Jinn Chewbacca Willuff Tarkin (Favorite Badass) Darth Maul Darth Sidious General Grievous (Favorite Season of Clone Wars) Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five (Favorite Season 1 Arc) Malevolence Arc R2-D2 Missing Arc Gunray Captured/Dooku Captured Ryloth Arc (Favorite Season 2 Arc) Cad Bane Arc Return to Geonosis Arc Mandalore Arc Boba Fett Arc (favorite Season 3 Arc) Kamino Arc Nightsisters Trilogy Mortis Trilogy Citadel Arc (favorite Season 4 Arc) Water War Arc Umbara Arc Prisoners/Slaves Arc ObiWan Undercover Arc Return of Maul Arc (Favorite Season 5 arc) Onderon Arc Younglings Arc Droid Arc Maul/Death Watch Arc Ahsoka Arc (Best Reference to Movies) Palpatine saying "Who knows where the galaxy would be without the jedi around" Anakin's Vision on Mortis Darth Maul Surviving Category:Blog posts Category:Movie Blogs